


Day 8 -- I Love the Rain the Most When it Stops

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Wellymuck 2006 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remus and sirius have an important conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8 -- I Love the Rain the Most When it Stops

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/wellymuck/32535.html

"I mean it, Pads," Remus said, slightly indignant. Sirius was laughing at him and Remus felt rather foolish.

"Ok, tell me why," Sirius said, settling on the window ledge next to Remus, pressed so close he was plastered all over Remus' side.

Remus bit his lower lip. Sirius hadn't said anything about the kiss when Remus had woken in the infirmary, and Remus had convinced himself it was merely a dream. "I like how clear the sky gets," Remus said slowly, tearing his eyes away from Sirius' face and looking out the window. "And there's this fresh smell after, you can smell everything green and growing." Remus felt his cheeks color; he sounded like a girl, but he couldn't stop, now that he'd started. "It smells like spring the most just after it rains."

"Yeah," Sirius said softly, and Remus was surprised at the understanding in his voice. He was even more surprised when Sirius sprawled himself into Remus' lap. Remus looked down at Sirius, and there was a familiar insecure look on his face. Remus brought his hand to cup the side of Sirius' face, and Sirius nuzzled it.

"I didn't dream it, then?" Remus asked softly, and Sirius' answering smile was blinding.

"No, I don't think you did," Sirius said, wrapping his arms around Remus. Remus smiled happily and kissed him. This kiss wasn't soft and chaste like the earlier ones; they pulled back a few minutes later, panting and grinning. "Oh, Moony."

"Oh, Padfoot," Remus crooned in response, and Sirius laughed, shifting so he was straddling Remus' lap. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist and pulled him close. They kissed again, and Remus' hands drifted up the back of Sirius' shirt.

"Oi! It's raining!" Sirius said, curling his back away from the open window, and Remus laughed. It had indeed started raining again, and some of the cool droplets were coming in the window and landing on Sirius' exposed back.

"We can move, you know," Remus said, and he knew from the look on Sirius' face that there was a mischievous glint in his own eyes. Sirius slipped off his lap and grabbed his hand, moving to shut the window with the other. "No, leave it open," Remus said, and Sirius complied, pulling Remus to the nearest bed. Remus only had the chance to cast a locking charm on the door before Sirius pulled him down.


End file.
